tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchi Universe/Movies
2 Movies where realeased based on the Tenchi Universe Canon, Tenchi Muyo In Love and Tenchi Muyo in Love 2 Tenchi Muyo! in Love Tenchi Muyo! in Love is the first of three movies set in the Tenchi Muyo! multiverse. The film takes place after the conclusion of Tenchi Universe, and so varies from the original OVA's at several points. Most noticeable of these is the inclusion of Achika as Tenchi's mother instead of Kiyone Masaki. The movie was followed by [[Tenchi Forever!|''Tenchi Muyō! In Love 2 - Haruka naru omoi'' (Tenchi Forever! in the US)]], released in 1999. Synopsis After being defeated by the Jurai Emperor and the Galaxy Police centuries ago, the monstrously powerful Super A-1 class criminal Kain was imprisoned in the subspace room of the GP's headquarters, never to be released. In the present (established to be 1996, the year of the film's release), Kain escapes his bonds, destroys the GP space station, and travels back in time to take his revenge on Jurai's royal family. The Galaxy Police only has time to send a short warning, which Mihoshi and Kiyone intercept. The Masaki house, the shrine, and Tenchi himself all begin to fade out of existence. Washu theorizes that someone is tampering with the established timeline, and uses a shield to keep Tenchi from vanishing. The shield is only a temporary solution, so Washu sends the rest of the group back to 1970 to prevent Kain from killing Tenchi's mother Achika. Read More Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2 Tenchi Forever!, known in Japan as Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2 - Distant Memories, is the last of 3 movies based on the Tenchi Muyo! characters. The film was release in Japan in 1999, then that same year in the US by Pioneer Entertainment (later Geneon). The movie is a direct sequel to 1996's Tenchi Muyo! in Love and is the last chapter of the Tenchi Universe cannon. 'Synopsis' After a normal day at the shrine, a stressed out Tenchi tries to get away from Ayeka and Ryoko's constant bickering. Tenchi wanders into the forest and disappears. Six months later it is revealed that he got sucked into a tree, the grave of Katshiou's ex-girlfriend Haruna. Haruna has married Tenchi, and Tenchi has no memory of Ayeka, Ryoko or the rest. Tenchi is now several years older, has long hair. Tenchi shrugs off his old life as a dream. Six months later Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone are all still trying to find him in and rescue him. Nobuyuki has filed a missing-persons report, Mihoshi and Kiyone have infiltrated the Science Academy to look for clues, Sasami returns to Jurai, and Ryoko and Ayeka have moved to Tokyo to continue the search. After spotting a glimps of Tenchi with Haruna, the girls report back to Washu, who realizes that Tenchi has been drawn into a parallel world very close to ours. A plan to find and bring him back is set into motion. Read More Category:Movies